1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a building.
2. Related Art
To prevent people from falling, handrails are provided at stairs of buildings. Various technologies are known that relate to handrail connection structures.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2005-42352 discloses a technology relating to a handrail connection structure in which end faces of handrails provided inside a building are joined to one another. In this related art, the respective end faces of the handrails are inserted into a flexible contracting connector from both ends thereof, and the handrails are connected to one another using contracting force of the connector. Thus, a continuous handrail is formed.
JP-A No. 2004-218358 discloses a technology relating to a structure that connects end portions of handrail members to one another. In this related art, a male threaded portion is provided protruding from a central portion of a ring holding member, and a peripheral edge of a protrusion face where the male threaded portion is provided serves as a ring abutting portion. The ring holding portion is fixed by countersunk screws to an end face of a first handrail member so as to oppose a second handrail member. A female thread, into which the male threaded portion is threaded, is cut into a connecting ring body, which is provided with an inner collar portion. The connecting ring body is loosely fitted, to be turnable, into an end portion of the second handrail member. This connecting ring body is locked at the end face of the second handrail member by a lock member fixed to the end face of the second handrail member and whose outer diameter is a little larger than the outer diameter of the connecting ring body.
For reasons such as crime prevention and fire protection, shutters are provided in some buildings.
For example, JP-A No. 2011-84954 discloses a technology in which an operating device for usual opening and closing operations is structured using a wireless-type remote operating device and a reception section that receives signals from the remote operation device and inputs the signals to a control section of opening/closing machinery. Both the reception section and an emergency closing switch are provided at a single operation unit. This operation unit is provided at guide rails that guide movements of each of left and right side portions of a shutter curtain.